Crimson Showers
by MakoRain
Summary: Picks up after a part of the AC movie and continues in my 'what if' perspective. Told entirely from Tifa's POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This all of a sudden came to me one day in one of those lovely 'what if…' stories for the end of the FFVII:AC movie. As always, CloTi, maybe oneshot, depends really on how much time I have before classes start up again since I have two other big projects that I would like to finish. R&R please! And disclaimer is: If Square-Enix would have done this, I might have been happier but oh well, I have this now so yay. Square-Enix own all characters and such of FFVII.

**Crimson Showers**

**By MakoRain**

**(All Tifa's POV)**

Chapter One

Part I: The Death

"Cloud!"

Tifa watched in horror as his body fell, one bullet to the chest taking him down on the rooftop below. She was powerless to do anything from above in the Highwind and had to watch helplessly as he bled to death, all alone except for the rain soaking him and diluting the red pool around him. When she finally reached him, he was wet and so cold, deathly cold. Tifa bent over his battered form, getting a good look at the wound that did so much damage and she couldn't help it, couldn't do anything for him at all now, it was too late. No longer able to hold herself, she collapsed over him, shielding him while the rain pelted away, each sting feeling like needles against her back. Her tears mingled with the rain drops still reaching his face and she didn't move, not wanting to let him go from her like this.

Barret was the one to remove Tifa's drained form from the fallen hero while Vincent held her in place, partly from concern but mostly because she could not stand without effort that she just did not have in her. Vincent turned her away as Barret dealt with Cloud's broken body and she was glad for it; her vision full of red even before meeting his red cape-covered shoulder to cry uncontrollably onto still. Somehow they had all reached the Highwind and returned to Seventh Heaven, where she was gratefully left alone to deal with her grief.

All of AVALANCHE knew what Cloud and Tifa's relationship consisted of, even if the two did not know it for themselves. Each had their own opinion on the matter, but all agreed on one thing: Tifa lost the man she loved tonight and now had to be given time to mourn and to accept Cloud's death, as they all would have to on a different level eventually. Time was the only thing that could heal and it was all they had left on their side, no longer looking over there shoulders now after the defeat of Sephiroth.

Yuffie was never one to be patient and when Vincent mentioned this "time to heal" concept, she had politely brushed it aside. She would never belittle anything that mattered to Vincent since she loved him so but still, she had the mindset that Tifa needed her friends more than ever. That is what Yuffie was: Tifa's friend and so with that in mind, she walked up to the woman's bedroom door and knocked. This was the first big step since Yuffie's style was more along the lines of barging in without warning, but this time was an exception. After getting no response, she tried the knob only to find it locked.

"Tifa…open the door."

Nothing…except a sniffling noise that was easily distinctive as Tifa's tears, even though she tried to cover them up in the solitude of her own room. Of course she would be crying, but why would she want to be alone at a time like this? Didn't she know how much her friends cared for her and wanted her to be happy, even now?

"Please, don't shut me out."

It was a little more than a whisper as Yuffie pressed her form against the solid wood, listening for any kind of response. Moments passed, and more sadness seeped in with each minute until Tifa gave the final blow.

"Just go, leave me be."

The words were chocked with sobs and Yuffie had no choice but to do as Tifa wished and leave her in her misery.

Part II: Blood Rain

The water was warm against her skin, caressing each bend and fold of her form as she stood under the spray. Tifa turned the hot water on full blast and felt the scalding heat try to burn her flesh; she wanted it to melt this away…this feeling of never ending despair that threatened to overtake her with each heart beat, each breath she took alive while he was dead. She had been covered in Cloud's blood and watched mesmerized as the red swirled and changed to pink before flowing down the drain, her life going along with it. Tifa sat on the tiled floor of the shower among the diluted blood, steam rising to shroud her in warmth from above even as her heart froze over.

Memories forced their way into her mind, of her and Cloud as kids growing up next to each other…of him leaving for SOLDIER…of her finding him that fateful day alone and so confused…She balled her hands into fists, forcing her nails to bite painfully into the tender flesh of her palms to stop the past from returning. It did not work as missions with Cloud and AVALANCHE flashed behind her eyes….as he caught her during the collapse of the cave…of nights alone together at Seventh Heaven, just talking…of her endless love for the boy next door who had been forced to be this hardened man much too soon in life.

The one moment of her time with Cloud that would haunt her forever would be the night at the well…"Promise me if I ever need you, you'll be there for me. You'll be my hero…won't you, Cloud?" She looked hopefully at their interlaced fingers and then back into his intent gaze.

"Of course," he said, slightly relieved that that's what it was, and not something that should cause her hopeless tone, or something that would make him reconsider leaving to join SOLDIER even more than he already had.

"I'm serious, Cloud," Tifa explained, trying to make her demand clear and reasonably acceptable.

"I know," he said, still pondering her slightly crestfallen look. He lifted her chin with his now free fingertips, forcing her to look at him in the eye.

"I'll always be there, I promise."...

He had promised to be there for her in her time of need, no matter what. What about now, Cloud? I need you now! She could taste the salt of her tears mixed with the hot water, not holding back as sobs racked her body painfully, draining her of all she had left to give within her. All of those memories with Cloud, all of the good and the bad poured out of her with those tears until she had nothing left. She had no more to give, and that was a blessing.

Slowly, Tifa removed her worn body from the assault of the now cooling spray, reaching for a towel to dry off before stepping into the warm haze of the bathroom. Once covered, she moved towards the mirror, so covered with steam that nothing was visible. Without thinking, she wiped it clean to see a reflection that seemed scarily unreal. Damp dark hair framed a washed out face, expression unknown as hollow hazel eyes stared back at her.

Tifa couldn't stand to look at her reflection a moment longer and instead turned to her hands, which stung for some reason. Uncurling her fingers, she saw four clear cut crescent moons on each palm, filling with her blood. She didn't move to clean them, just stared at the pools of crimson that slowly filled-flashes of Cloud's blood on her hands from the rooftop filling her vision. Quickly, she turned on the sink and rinsed off her hands, once again fighting the pull of the liquid life force being washed away as it played at her thoughts.

Part III: Realization

Numbly, Tifa returned to her room, now clean of body but soiled more so of the mind and spirit. Cloud's face would not leave her mind: his unruly mass of spiky blond hair that defied gravity no matter what he did and so he had given up trying, those dazzling mako blue eyes that glinted with cunning, knowledge and a little something special for her alone. She would miss his smile the most, so rare that if you were not paying attention, you would miss it in an instant, but if you saw it, it felt like the sun coming out after a day of rain.

Her vision began to blur as she stood in the middle of her room, turning somewhat towards her bed. There, Cloud's face followed, filling her eyes completely with his image, never allowing her a moment's peace. Her tears rolled out effortlessly; she had no more will to force them out anymore and did not care to stop them. Cloud was dead, nothing mattered anymore.

His figure moved towards her slowly with obvious effort, stopping to stand right in front of her. She looked at his pale face, wet hair with damp spikes, and his mouth that sat in a thin line after wincing in pain. Her brain did not register what her eyes were seeing as she stood still, unable to move. His hands were on her shoulders, bracing her, but still, she felt nothing, only a comforting numbness after this sudden shock of loss to her system. Cloud's azure gaze bore into hers….slowly pulling her our of her fog, making his image become clear.

"Cloud?" Tifa breathed, not daring to hope for the impossible. He was not real. He couldn't be. He was dead, being prepared to be put into the earth, so cold and alone. She had never even told him…

"I'm here, Tifa."

"No you're not," she said rationally, "I must be dreaming. You can't be here…you're gone from me, forever." This all came out robotically, emotions, expressions, feeling, unseen with the words besides this cold taking over more and more of her heart, freezing from the inside out. His fingers were warm against her skin as he caressed her cheek tenderly, causing an odd sensation within her. He shouldn't be warm.

"Teef, I'll never leave you."

He had said those exact words to her eight years ago, under a full moon surrounded by millions of stars at their well…his promise to her that he had always kept. That could only mean…

"You're alive!" she said, more hopeful than she should have allowed.

"Yes, very much so, in fact." He pointed to his shoulder and chest area above his heart, covered with a big white bandage. "This is just a minor flesh wound."

Tifa could not believe he was joking at a time like this but couldn't help throwing herself into his arms, emitting an "Owe" from him as he moved back a few steps from the force. He still held her close, and she tightened her grip until she heard him hiss in pain.

"I hate to let go, but this isn't a little cut, you know."

She quickly jumped back, releasing him and looking at the bandage once again. "I'm sorry."

Cloud brushed her apology aside as he took a step deliberately towards her, smiling despite his injury. "That does not mean you have to be all the way over there."

He continued to move towards her and she saved him the effort, meeting his open arms eagerly. His breath tickled her ear where they stood, lost in each others arms for a moment before logic once again got Tifa's attention.

"You're really hurt, Cloud. You should lie down." He did not complain as she pulled him towards her bed, arranging him comfortably under the blankets. When he didn't let go of her hand, she laid down next to him along the uninjured side of his body. As moments passed in silence, Tifa's pulse rang in her ears and her heart beat quickened at a thought.

"I thought you were dead."

"Me too," he answered solemnly, the lightness of before replaced with the weight of reality. "When I felt Yazoo's bullet pierce through, I thought, 'This is it; my time is up.' And I never even got to tell you something I have wanted to for so long now."

"I had the same thought." She admitted, no longer afraid to share her feelings.

"Really?"

"Cloud." "Tifa."

"I love you."

They said those three small words in unison, telling each other something that they had felt unspoken for all of the years they had been friends. Finally, everything was out in the open and Tifa did not fit the urge to bring Cloud closer to her in a hug. His sigh of pain once again alerted her of her mistake and she let go.

"I need to stop doing that," she said softly and Cloud replied, "It's okay…it's a good pain."

She could not fight the smile at his lightheartedness; maybe this newest near death experience had brought some of the old Cloud out; his youthful softer side seemed to be making an appearance. All thoughts left her and she was soon lost in the taste of his lips on hers, slowly massaging life back through his love for her. She was breathless when they finally parted, only to snuggle at his side in her bed as sleep threatened to overtake her.

"This isn't a dream? You'll be here when I wake up?" She needed to know before sleep fully took her away from reality. Tifa felt his chest reverberate with the words he spoke next to her.

"I'll be here. I'm always with you, Tifa. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Part I: The Next Morning

The tinkling of rain drops on the roof greeted Tifa the next morning; more like afternoon as she blearily looked over at the clock on her bedside table. She stretched, looking down to see she had fallen asleep in a towel as her arm hit empty space beside her. This was not unusual but Tifa felt it should be as she tried to remember what had happened last night. There were flashes of red and water…blood pools, rain…crimson showers filled her vision as her eyes landed on the indent still fresh in his pillow. Cloud?

"Cloud." She shot up in bed and looked around her room, fighting off the panic welling up inside, still recalling the blood and water, blood on her hands, her clothes, everywhere.

He was not there. But he had been there last night; he had come to her, held her, told her he loved her. She couldn't have imagined it all, could she? But the blood, so much blood it made Tifa waver as she walked to her window, red filling her eyes and clouding her vision. The rain felt cool as the mist caressed her face, blowing in through the open window and leaving raindrops to pool in its wake. Tifa looked out at the vast overcast sky, following the rain's descent from cloud to earth when a flash of blond caught her eye.

The gazebo was something she had added after the first time Cloud left, it was where she went to think about things she could not face and did not want to feel but could never deny. After grabbing a robe in exchange for her towel, she made her way through the bar and out into the backyard towards the gazebo. Bits of laughter floated to and away from her on the wind through the downpour and she looked out to see glances of movement in the field. Tifa did not pay much attention to this as her pulse quickened the few feet closing between her and the gazebo, heart rate dropping suddenly with each foot fall on the empty wood floor.

He was not there. How could he not be here? Her focus was once again distracted by laughter as the kids ran around in the grass, splashing in all of the puddles in good fun. She shook her head, unable to hide her smile while simultaneously her motherly instincts nagged that they should not be playing in the rain but not wanting to end there fun just yet at the same time. The wind picked up and swept through the gazebo, causing Tifa to reflexively wrap her robe covered arms around herself tighter to fend off the cold. A pair of masculine arms suddenly encircled her waist from behind, warming her as she leaned into his solid form.

"Cloud," she sighed, his distinctive scent of fresh air mixed with a bit of salt playing with her senses while his lips played at her neck. Chills spread from his mouth throughout her body and she could not help but wriggle under his touch. In the brief instance that his lips left her now fevered skin, she spoke. "You had me worried. You can't keep doing this to me." He bent his head down once again and licked the curve of her neck up to her ear as a way to toy with her.

"What, you mean this?" He nibbled at her ear which caused her to falter a bit before replying, "No, disappearing on me. I don't want to lose you again." His breath tickled her cheek, his head resting on her shoulder. "I know…I'm sorry."

They stood like that, listening to the rain pitter patter on the gazebo's roof above, serenading them in a way. "Just don't ever leave me."

"I never want to."

The moment was invaded by two children barging in, dripping head to toe with water and shaking it around like dogs. Tifa covered her face as Cloud hid behind her, avoiding the onslaught of water that the children threw around so easily.

"Cloud!" the kids shouted together and Tifa moved out of the way, leaving Cloud to defend for himself at the little arms wrapping around his legs and midsection.

"Tifa! Look, Cloud's back!" Denzel shouted at the top of his lungs while Marlene released Cloud and instead settled for dancing circles around him and the younger boy still attached at his hip. She smiled warmly at the scene before her, not believing how things had turned out after the thought of losing Cloud only hours before. "I know Denzel. He really is back."

Part II: Family Time

The rain continued to pour for the rest of the day but the kids had had enough and settled for a bath before playing inside instead. Cloud was given the task of helping them with their bath since the kids did not want to let him out of their sight, and so Tifa was left alone in the kitchen to prepare lunch. She did not mind since she knew Cloud was in good hands and pictured Marlene giving him her purple ducky to play with. A quiet laugh escaped her lips as she cut the vegetables to add into the salad, her mind on the thought of Cloud in a bubble bath bringing a smile to her lips. That was now a possibility, considering he had survived through everything he faced these past few years.

A sudden burden of loss weighed her own heart; thoughts of her father…mother…Cloud…her hometown, being taken from her in a blaze of glory as flames ate away at everything in her life. Sephiroth's face filled her mind, causing that weight to become heavier and heavier until she thought her heart would sink. A sharp pain as metal cut flesh brought her back to reality, her finger bleeding on the cutting board. She quickly put it to her mouth stop the blood fast while she swept the vegetables into the trash, now effectively tainted with her blood and so not very edible. Carefully, Tifa washed her hands only to feel the water fill the deep cut with hot liquid and she bit back a hiss, the pain not blinding but not small neither.

Footsteps on the stairs made her aware of his presence before he reached her and stopped a couple feet in front of her, just staring in an unnerving fashion. She finally cracked as she started to fidget under his intense gaze, moving around busily to get things back in order for their meal.

"What?" she asked over her shoulder, getting more vegetables out of the fridge to wash and chop. "You…" she looked over at him, his eyes still lingering on her and making her giddily hot and a bit uncomfortable. "…are beautiful." She felt her cheeks grow warm and could only imagine that their shade matched the tomato she was handling by now before turning to the sink. He followed and watched her wash the vegetables and she automatically flinched as the water once again hit her cut finger. Quickly, she placed the food down and went to look for some sort of bandage while Cloud continued to watch her, now with concern added to his observing.

"You're hurt?" he asked, walking over to her and taking her still bleeding hand.

"It's nothing, just a little accident, really." Tifa felt that she had to explain even though that was all it was, a simple accident that could be made any time. He said nothing, just motioned for the gauze she held in her hand which she handed over, watching with a hint of fascination as he deftly wrapped up her hand. She must have looked surprised since he commented, "What? I had to learn to dress a wound in SOLDIER. Never knew when you would get hurt."

She blinked and smiled before explaining. "It's just, I'm used to doing this for Marlene and mostly Denzel all of the time. It's nice to see that I won't be the only one to help them feel better when they get hurt." He smiled back at her and headed over to the sink, picking up the vegetables she had left there and washing them off thoroughly.

"They taught you how to cook in SOLDIER, too?" She jibbed, unable to not poke fun at him at this new information. "I'm pretty sure I can handle a simple salad, Miss Lockheart." Her eyebrows went up at the formality in his tone, so unusual that she laughed. Cloud looked over at her still watching him behind the counter until he motioned her to leave. "You are no longer making this meal, so kindly get out of my kitchen and sit behind the counter, dear."

Tifa obeyed since he added that 'dear' in at the end and watched with joy as the man she loved prepared lunch, which turned out to be very delicious. They all sat around the dinner table, which had only seated three for so long that a fourth placement was a welcomed change. Cloud sat at the head of the table, of course, while Tifa sat across at the other end from him and the two kids sat in the middle. In between watching to make sure the children didn't hide any vegetables under there plates to choruses of 'but we hate vegetables!' and kicking their feet apart under the table, Tifa snuck subtle looks at Cloud. They turned out to be not so subtle as he almost always caught her in the act, causing her cheeks to blush crimson which reaction seemed to make him happy. After about the tenth time, she found she did not blush anymore and was greeted with a genuine smile from Cloud across the table.

The rest of the afternoon wore on with the kids playing randomly and the adults trying to keep up. Tifa had an advantage since she dealt with this every day and enjoyed watching as Cloud floundered, trying to get away from the fierce Knight Denzel as Cloud played the evil dragon. Princess Marlene screamed from her 'tower' constructed at the top of the stairs and Cloud made a beeline for the shrieking little girl, so close but stopped by Denzel throwing himself onto Dragon Cloud's back. He went down with a thud and then a groan as he held his left shoulder. Denzel quickly got off of him, apologizing while Cloud waved him off and sat up, saying it was 'no big deal.' Tifa could see otherwise as blood started to seep through the bandage and she dragged Cloud to the downstairs bathroom, scolding him along the way.

"Cloud, you really do need to be more careful. You are still healing." She pushed him down to sit on the toilet seat cover, unrolling his bandage to clean his wound.

"But I'm tired of waiting," he whined like a five year old. Men, always such babies.

"You've only not even waited a day, so you still have more time to look forward to." Tifa's hand removed the last of the cloth, revealing the deep gash given to Cloud only the day before. She traced her fingers along the outline and stopped as his hand held hers still, right over his heart. "Thank you, for doing this. It must not be easy for you to see. I know it's not for me."

She held his hand as he pulled it to his cheek, resting it there on his warm cheek. "You're warm."

"Hard not to be around you," he said casually, trying to make a joke but Tifa knew it was something more. "Cloud, you have a fever, we need to get you into bed to sleep a bit."

"No, I don't want to go to bed, not when I have so much to catch up on with my family." He let go of her hand and she finished up redressing his wound, leading him out of the bathroom. "We'll still be here when you wake up. We're not going anywhere, Cloud."

Tifa watched his eyes fill with sadness and felt her heart break a little as he said his next words. "I can't be so sure, Tifa. I need to know you are all here. I don't want to be left alone again." She squeezed his hand in hers, guiding him to the living room sofa. Tucking him in comfortably, she moved over to the TV and looked at their video selection. Popping in All Dogs Go to Heaven and announcing "Movie time," she sat back down on the sofa with Cloud, his feet resting on her lap as the kids took bean bag chairs on the floor. Soon, all that was heard was the sounds of steady breathing, sleep overcoming the small family. Tifa looked at the two on the floor with the bean bag chairs pushed together, Marlene resting her shoulder on Denzel, both deep in sleep. Cloud's chest rose and fell with each deep breath, and Tifa rest herself along his body on the small space, getting lost in his rhythmic breathing, the last one to drift off to sleep under the rain still pelting the roof above.

Right when Charlie wished the little girl a long and happy life, Tifa heard a stirring from below. Leaning over Cloud, she spots the two children looking back at her with doe eyes before giggling amongst themselves and running off to cause more mischief. She looked at Cloud's face, so peaceful in his sleep and so she did not want to move or wake him. He seemed to feel her eyes on him though since a few moments later, he was blinking blearily and then smiling up at her. She felt her face start to heat up and turned away, busing herself with what the kids were doing.

Story time was upon them and Marlene was holding her favorite, Beauty and the Beast, but Denzel wanted to hear one of Cloud's stories. They were always filled with mystery, suspense, drama, and sometimes even romance which Marlene loved and Denzel said was "yucky" though he secretly enjoyed it when the hero got the girl.

"Well, let me see here," Cloud thought aloud, pondering which of his adventures to share with the youngsters. Tifa was watching him carefully, noting each facial expression as it was saying 'how about that one? Or maybe this one…' and she couldn't help but wonder what he would choose to tell. There were always the missions with SOLDIER, which always included Zack or Aerith in a way…and the experiments. No, he would not tell those to the kids and she could almost see his thoughts mirror her on that gloomy subject. AVALANCHE had many tales to tell…but once again, none of them age appropriate for the crowd Cloud was looking to entertain. Maybe a story of their childhood? Well, there really weren't a lot of adventures there beyond child's play. Except when…Cloud's eyes drifted to find hers and she felt an understanding, a knowing of what he was going to tell before he actually spoke.

"Now, once upon a time, there was this lovely princess who lived with her parents in a small kingdom high in the mountains. One day, there was a strange occurrence and something happened to the queen; she suddenly disappeared. At once, the royal knights and the loyal townspeople went out looking for their missing queen, only to be given dead ends and nothing positive at each turn. The princess grew tired of this; she did not want to hear anymore excuses from her father, the king, or anyone else for that matter as to explain away her mother so easily, and so she did the only thing she could think of…she went out to look for her mother herself."

Cloud paused, eyeing Tifa warily and she nodded automatically, trying not to think back all those years to the time and place Cloud was telling in this real life 'fairy tale.' She was no princess, but her family's history was all too noticable.

"The princess intended to do this on her own, but soon found that servants and a few maids wanted to help and so she let them, finally urging them on with her in the search of their beloved queen. The princess had a sort of intuition I guess you would call it that led her and her party to the highest parts of the mountains, believing that this was where her mother was. She went up higher and higher, not noticing her 'friends' lag behind her and finally disappear, leaving her all alone when danger struck in the form of an earth quake. The ground shook and the princess found herself amid a landslide of rock and earth and just when she thought she would not make it, in came her hero."

Tifa's eyes brightened at this thought. It was true that every one had left her, but Cloud had secretly been following the party to search for her mother amid the mountains by their hometown in Nibelhiem. He had saved her life that day, and so many other times that it burned her blood to think what happened to him so long ago. Thankfully, Cloud kept the truth out of this tale for the kids, since it was required to have a happy ending.

Cloud's expression seemed to darken a moment and she just knew that he was thinking of what really was to come in this memory, but he kept to the lighthearted end as promised.

"Her loyal servant and personal guardian came in to save her, but she did fall some injuries. Quickly, he brought her to safety and back to the castle to rest. He was given a hero's honor once the princess was well enough to make sure he got his reward and that was when she announced her choice of husband and future ruler along side her to be the ever faithful knight. He stood by her side till the end of time, a future king with his future queen. And they lived happily ever after."

The words rang false in her ears even as Denzel looked on in joy and awe while Marlene threw herself into Cloud's arms, congratulating him on a well story told with her famous cuddle hugs. Cloud did not object and sat there with the young girl in his arms, his gaze drifting to Tifa and forcing a wall to show how unaffected he was with this unearthing of their intertwined past. As a sudden afterthought, Denzel looked up at Cloud expectantly and asked "What happened to the queen mother?"

Cloud searched Tifa's face, imploring what to do before coming up with a filler response. "Um, well, she turned up as oddly as she disappeared and so everyone was happy that the royal family was once again complete."

Tifa just looked on, deeply lost in thought of what was really the last day she had seen her mother. She had never been found and by now, she must be…

"But what happened to her?" Denzel was adamant, not letting Cloud get by with such a vague answer.

"Off to bed, you two. Go on and brush your teeth and put pajamas on, we'll be up in a minute." With a slight sigh, the two children went off obediently, giving Tifa a few must have moments alone with Cloud. He sat still, unmoving as she kneeled down in front of him on the floor. They were at eye level and yet he would not look at her.

"Cloud." Tifa studied his eyes, so blue and intense when finally turned on her. His pain was sharp as glass, and she could feel the regret building up and threatening to overcome her once again, even after all of these years.

"I never meant to hurt you, Cloud. I can't believe the way things turned out that day I went to search for my mother." She had her hands on her knees in front of her to keep her balance and watched as Cloud made no move to respond. "If I would have been able to remember what had happened sooner…"Tifa let the thought trail off, knowing full well that he would not have had to put up with half the shit he had if she had only been able to clear his name with a clear memory of that time.

"It's not your fault, Tifa. You were traumatized, and the coma did not help improve matters." He was stating all of this factually, and it annoyed Tifa to no end. It was not that simple! "If I would have stayed at home in the first place like I was told, none of that would have ever happened. If I had not listened to the other children I called my friends…if I would have stood up for you, then things would have been different for you, Cloud."

"Than was not the you of your childhood Tifa. Perhaps that is more of your spirit and knowledge today, but back then, you were just a kid, as was I. I have learned to forgive and move on, but what about you?"

Tifa's eyes widened at this pronoun and deep revelation Cloud had discovered. He had learned to forgive her? For everything? "It was never you that needed forgiveness Tifa." She pondered his kind words for a moment, before he softly added, "It would have been a shame, if things would have gone differently."

"And why is that?" Her curiosity was overwhelming by these last few words.

"We never would have formed that bond, that had led up to the promise up to the well, and then you nursing me back to health in my time of need. It would have never led to where we are today…finally able to live in peace, together."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that. It makes sense now."

"And that is why you can forgive it and move on to a new day…or a new night, as it were."

Tifa giggled involuntarily at his corny joke and stood, bending over slightly to give Cloud a hand up. Once they were both standing, they moved on down the hall, hand in hand, to take care of the children they had raised together for years… 'their' children.

Part III: Intimacy

Tifa turned back one last time to see Marlene already fast asleep, cuddling a stuffed chocobo. "I forgot about that," Cloud said from the hall, looking inside the girl's room over Tifa's shoulder.

"I don't know how. She was so happy when you brought it back from one of your jobs."

He smiled a look in his eye as if just recalling that day so long ago. Turning to her, he nodded and pulled her down the hall after Marlene's door was closed shut.

"Now our bedtime," he whispered, placing her in front of him as they continued on their way to Tifa's bedroom.

"What happened to 'I don't need rest?'" A moment of silence and when he did not respond, she continued. "Didn't you get enough sleep earlier?"

He opened her bedroom door, releasing her to close it behind him and lock it before finding her once again. Tifa took all this in silence until his mischievous grin caught her eye.

"Cloud."

He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck lovingly before giving any kind of explanation. "Just in case," he whispered, his tongue now exploring along her collar bone the way he knew she loved. Tifa made no move to stop him, sighing when he moved in front of her and found the hollow of her throat. Her head responded automatically, tilting back to expose her throat fully to him. She felt the bed's high banister against her back and used it for support as Cloud's hands continued to wander, tugging at her skirt's hem.

"Cloud," she was able to breathe the instant his lips left her skin and allowed some sort of clarity back with her senses.

"You're injured. Are you sure we should…" she trailed off, locking his eyes with hers. He leaned his forehead against hers, gaining a semi-serious tone.

"I'll be fine. I heal fast."

Tifa let the words sink in, knowing it was now her move to make, if she wanted to. Of course she wanted to, she loved Cloud mind and soul, all that was left was of the body, and she waited a very long time for this. She felt he had to know something first, though. The first heat of a blush flushed her cheeks, more embarrassed by this than she thought she would be. It was not very common for a twenty two year old woman, a barmaid no less, to still be a virgin.

"It's just that…I mean, I've never…"

Cloud brushed her cheek lovingly, eyes alight with something he wanted to share with her as well and so she waited patiently. "Neither have I."

A wave of relief rushed in, washing away any sense of anxiety and before and she kissed him deeply, signaling the start of something new for both of them. A kiss that takes her in, the bed beneath her and Cloud above; his fingers laced with hers, connected as she breaths in, breaths out, his whisper of "Only you, Tifa," the last sound she hears before she feels him inside. Their bodies move together up and down, her back arching off the sheets, eyes locked and heart beats racing as their love is met insatiable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Part I: Capturing the Moment**

Tifa was tangled in Cloud the next morning, his arms wrapped around her and their legs intwined. She lay there entranced with his body, his scent, the sunlight coming in from the window at a perfect angle to highlight his serene sleeping face and unruly bed head. It was almost impossible to leave his side but the urge to capture this moment overcame that as she maneuvered carefully around his limbs, trying to disturb him as little as possible. This turned out to be harder than it seemed with Cloud not cooperating, hugging her tightly against his chest. It was a very bare and beautiful chest but that just fueled her on even more to get up and get the shot before he moved anymore.

Miraculously, Tifa unwrapped herself from Cloud, glancing back to see he had not moved all that much and happily retrieved a small book from her night stand. She walked quickly to the chair near the window and arranged it so she was facing the bed, Cloud in perfect light from the sun. Opening the sketch book to a new page, Tifa looks from Cloud to the blank white paper and back again before placing her pencil to the clean surface, sketching in a few lines. Soon there are creases, angles and many other lines making up the form of Cloud sleeping, the sheets below him rustled from where she had been and also from the previous night's activities.

Tifa blushed at the thought, recalling his body above her, inside her, completing her. His hands, legs, sprawled around her and on her, his hair tickling her body as he moved down, down, down…the mental image was so strong that she had to open her eyes and focus once again on the image in front of her. The sudden movement of springs on the bed alerted her and soon she was faced with a very awake and very naked Cloud.

With images of him like this still fresh in her mind, she flushed and busied herself once again with her sketching, moving her pencil frantically across the page. All that is visible is Cloud's feet above the book, and Tifa's eyes started to drift once again, only to find a happy smiling Cloud towering above her, still in all his naked glory. He graciously put on a robe to cover himself before fully looking at the page, to which Tifa was adding contrast and shadows. She was now humming, ignoring his presence to focus on and finish this drawing before she lost the last thoughts of him sleeping in her mind. His form lost among the sheets, covering one leg with the foot sticking out visibly, casting shadows onto the sheets below at about that angle…

"How do you do that?"

Cloud's voice carried above her head, and she fought the urge to turn towards him lest she lose the picture in her mind's eye. "Do what?"

His hand cast a shadow with the rising sun, splashing darkness across the page. "Draw like that? With no model…nothing to work with? Isn't it hard?"

"Says the man who has saved the planet…twice." She looked up pointedly at him to see his smile before returning to her sketch. He sat on the windowsill to her left, blocking her light slightly, to which she glanced over her shoulder and he just looked back at her.

"Oh, sorry…" he muttered as he shuffled quite adorably from the window to stand awkwardly once again, moving back and forth from foot to foot before heading for the foot of the bed. His eyes asked for permission which Tifa nodded before he sat, once again in her picture space but it was alright, all she had left now were the tiny details. A shadow here, blending that shading there, add a few more defining lines around the bed…and voila, her drawing was complete.

Tifa stood and stretched after sitting for a good hour in her chair before heading over to where Cloud was lounging on the bed, his hands behind him like he was getting a tan from the early sun shining through the window. She held her sketch book in hand, offering it to Cloud tentatively and preferring to stand as he looked at the sketch she had drawn of him. His eyes took in the page, widening slightly and Tifa held her breath, not realizing how much his opinion on this mattered until just now.

"Wow" he finally breathed, breaking the silence with such a simple word. And that was all. No explanation whatsoever to what that wow meant.

"Meaning…" she waved her hand, urging him to continue. "Good wow or bad wow?"

"Meaning…" he pulled her closer to him, setting the sketch down to hold her. "Great wow."

He looked up at her from his spot on the bed, his face reaching her stomach. "Really?"

"Very much so." That was all he said before pulling at her robe ties, opening it slightly to reveal the alabaster skin underneath of her midriff. She felt his tongue on the sensitive skin around her naval, and couldn't suppress the gasp that came from her throat at the feel of his wet tongue against her dry skin. Her hands went to his hair, fingers sliding through and playing with the strands until Cloud sighed. Fingers found the small of her back as she found the back of his neck, lightly scratching the small patch of skin while feeling his fingers trace circles lightly on her back.

Soon she was sitting on his lap, legs spread and his head making its way up her stomach to her chest. The feeling of his tongue on her in such a way aroused her to no end and she arched her back, lost in the feeling…until there was a knock at the door.

Cloud's face fell against her; an annoyed sigh emitting while she rest her chin in his mass of hair, letting it tickle her face before admitting the moment was lost.

"I should answer that."

"Mmhmm." His hands were still locked around her waist, making moving impossible. Tifa moved her hands along his arms, making her way to his hands clasped behind her back. She worked at the fingers until they loostened and he finally released her.

"As much as it hurts to be away from you, I must answer the door."

Cloud just lay back on the bed dejectedly, covering his eyes so as to not see her walk away from him while she tightened her robe around her shoulders. Cracking the door open revealed Marlene, looking quite bleary eyed and cute clutching her stuffed chocobo in hand.

"Marlene, honey, what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm thirsty, Tifa. Can I get a glass of water?"

"Of course." Tifa turned to Cloud, giving him a 'one minute' signal while she took Marlene's hand and went to get her a glass of water. Once Marlene was hydrated and tucked back into bed, Tifa was once again free to return to an impatiently waiting Cloud, no doubt. There he was, right where she left him at the foot of the bed, lightly dozing…

What, he's sleeping? Up close, he did appear to be sleeping…until he opened his eyes and pulled her down on top of him. With a startled "Eep", Tifa landed on top of Cloud, gazing into his blue depths with her widened hazel orbs. Her breath came in pants seeing that he scared her just then, catching her off guard like that. He always did, ever since they were kids. He was the best at hide and seek, usually finding her right away no matter where she hid. She didn't mind, she wanted him to find her always. But now, with him right there, so close…she could taste him and so she did.

Tifa closed the gap, letting her hunger be known as she slid her tongue into his mouth, simultaneously letting her hands wander over his now exposed chest after sliding down his robe. His hands were on her instantly, trailing along her neck down her back, going under her butt to lift her in a more favorable position and then to her legs, spreading them. She knelt, placing one leg on each side of his hips, their lips never leaving while Cloud found a rhythm. They rocked back and forth, and she felt him sliding on the sheets below her. So this is what it was like for him last night?

She couldn't get enough of him, his taste, scent, the feel of his body under hers, holding him close felt so good, so right, that she never wanted it to stop. Skin pressed against him tight, soft breath turning to panting and finally release, both riding it together until she collapsed on his chest, happily exhausted.

**Part II: Past Memories**

A wetness reached her lips, the scent of….melted pennies before the taste of copper flooded her taste buds, so strong she had to force down the rising bile in her throat. Lifting her head off of his chest, Tifa took in Cloud's pale face, flushed cheeks…and bleeding wound now uncovered and exposed to the atmosphere. Tifa raised her fingers to her lips, coming away…bright red with his blood.

"I…I didn't…I mean"

"It was an accident. My bandage came off in all the movement. It's not your fault, Teef."

He weakly attempted to hold her, but she was off of him in a flash, pulling her robe around her tightly before helping him to his feet and into the bathroom. She had to focus…get Cloud cleaned up, toss the now bloody sheets…wash off this stench of blood, of death, that always seemed to follow her around, now more than ever. Tifa moved numbly, doing each task mechanically while Cloud obeyed her and took a shower.

Once he was done, Tifa walked blindly past him, managing to hold it all together until the last possible moment; the sting of water hitting her face pushed her over the edge. After all the crying she did before, it was a wonder she still had anything left in her. Maybe since it was in the shower, she wouldn't dehydrate and dry up. Whatever the case, Tifa leaned against the slick wall of the shower, letting the water pound her body until she could no longer blissfully feel it.

Images raced through her mind, the blood always seemed to do that…so much blood. Hearing Cloud retell that tale brought back more than she thought possible. The feelings of that day reverberated through her chest, tightening until she was able to release it all now among the shower's falling spray. The blood, it always made her painfully aware that everyone she cared about, every one around her was human, not immune to pain and certain death. But it wasn't supposed to come this soon. Her mother was taken from her, snatched away so suddenly that she did not have time to do anything before she was just…gone.

Her father, taken by Sephiroth's sword before her hometown was also taken by fire. And then Cloud, taken from her when he joined SOLDIER…then in the Lifestream…and almost just a few days by Yazoo'z bullet. It was all too much. How could she keep fighting against this…this never ending cycle of death?

But wait, Cloud is still alive. Tifa clung to this last thought as if it were her life boat among this sinking ship known as her life. She had the kids to live for as well; Marlene and later Denzel had been her life for as long as she could remember. Now was the time to become a family once again. Her, Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud…a rather unconventional bunch but never the less, a family; all they had were each other. With a new sense of clarity, Tifa turned off the water and was assaulted by the cool air once the curtain was pulled back. This time, when she wiped the mirror of its fog, she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. The image still held the same long dark fair framing a pale face, but instead of confusion and loss in those hazel orbs, she saw something closely resembling understanding, and lips graced with a smile in place of her frown.

**Part III: New Beginnings**

Tifa emerged from the bathroom a new woman, or at least that's how she saw it. In place of her black garments, she went for a light blue summer dress instead, even though she didn't plan on going out anywhere. Cloud took one look at her and approved very much so; she could see it in his eyes, the way his smile curved slyly and his gaze swept over her from head to toe. She tried her best to ignore it, especially since he was now dressed in one of his old SOLDIER's uniforms which fit him just so, leaving his arms bare to touch. Tifa refrained from doing so, instead busying herself at her bureau's mirror and focusing intently on finding a piece of jewelry…Cloud's hands around her waist moments later did not help aid her in her search.

"Cloud…" she trailed off, feeling her skin heat up under his lips working expertly along her neck. His hands were at the hem of her dress, and she could feel them move along that line coyly, threatening to cross it unless she did something to stop it. She had to, otherwise they would never leave this room today.

"I think we've had enough…excitement for today…" she said, finally able to remove herself from his grasp, which he did not appreciate but there was nothing he could do about it. Tifa continued to rummage among the trinkets in her jewelry box, searching for something that was very dear to her.

"What are you looking for?" Cloud's curiosity got the best of him. Also, if he had to stand there and watch her without being able to touch her, it was just too much…he had to keep himself busy. Tifa could see his will power and admired it, smiling into the mirror at his reflection.

"Do you remember that locket I used to wear when I was a little girl? The heart one?"

He nodded and so she went on searching by his side, since now he knew what he was looking for.

"I haven't seen that in years…are you sure you still have it?" he moved on to the dresser drawers, somehow thinking that it would be in there, she didn't know why but whatever he needed to do.

"It was my mother's…I better still have it." Tifa hadn't worn the necklace in years. She took it off after Cloud left for some reason…and then it just didn't make sense to put it back on, not with all the hand to hand combat she did with AVALANCHE. No, it had to be here somewhere…

Suddenly, Cloud held her from behind, moving her with him to stand in front of the mirror. She let him and was graced with her mother's necklace placed around her neck, the chain just the right length so the charm hung in the center of her chest. She placed her hand upon it, feeling it's solid form under her fingers, tracing the delicate carvings she found there along the metal's designs.

"Perfect," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"There's no such thing as perfect…it's just an illusion."

"Well, then, you are as close to perfect that anyone on the planet can get." Tifa felt her cheeks blush at his praise while his hand turned her around, tracing her lip with his thumb before placing on them a simple, chaste kiss.

"Time to go out into the world," Tifa said against his lips, and Cloud backed away, making a show of opening the door and with a wave of his hand, motioned her out.

"After you."

The day went on smoothly after that morning's…excitement. The children were happy coloring at a table while the rain continued to pour, keeping them inbound for the time being. Tifa busied herself with random cleaning, since most of the chores regarding the bar she took care of days ago. Every thing was in order as far as stock went, and she was busy rearranging the bottles behind the counter when Barret came in.

Cloud looked up from his spot on the sofa, his book in his lap with a finger holding his place as Barret gave a hearty "Nice to see you still breathing, Spikey!"

Cloud smiled at the man's tactless greeting, looking at Tifa before getting the nod to be allowed to move, seeing as how she had made him sit the entire time she had been moving around. Cloud shrank away from a bear hug offered by the big man, instead herding the children toward the giant teddy bear. Barret lifted both kids into the air, swinging them around before placing them dizzily back onto solid ground.

He wasn't done. Eyeing Tifa, he went over and picked her up from her place now in front of the bar's counter and swallowed her in his arms, lifting her clear off the floor but not spinning at her request. When he put her back down, Barret noticed something was different about the barmaid. "You're wearing…a dress."

"Yes, Barret, how very observant of you." Tifa laughed, watching the big man's face light up with a smile.

"I know what it is…you're truly happy for once." He crossed his arms, happy with his answer and was reluctant to her pleas.

"Now wait a minute, I was happy before with-"

"Not as happy as you are now. You seem…complete."

Tifa smiled shyly and couldn't help letting her eyes wander to Cloud, who hadn't took his eyes off her all day. Barret, living up to Tifa's comment, was very observant indeed.

"Oh, I see…so you two…" he trailed off and headed for Cloud, catching him in an inescapable headlock and messing up his hair.

"Well good for you Spikey." All serious now, Barret continued. "If you ever do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down and kick your ass, understand?"

He said this in hushed tones for the innocent ears in the room not to hear but Cloud heard him loud and clear. "Of course Barret. If that ever happened, I would want you to find me."

The big man let him go, smiling down at Cloud with pride in his eyes. "Aight, that's a good man there, Teef. I'm happy for you. For you both."

Silence passed between the friends, Cloud and Tifa making love struck eyes at each other and Barret trying to ignore it. When it got to the point of sickeningly cute, he finally spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you two lovebirds go on out and have a good time…maybe a romantic dinner or something. Besides, you shouldn't let that dress go to waste, Tifa."

Tifa smiled at him warmly before turning to Cloud, who took her hand to lead the way.

"You sure you don't mind, Barret?"

" 'Course not. The kids and I'll have fun. Ain't that right, ya little squirts?" This was met with pouncing and Barret was left on the floor as Cloud and Tifa took this chance to escape.

The rain had stopped and so it was quite a nice summer's eve to take a ride to somewhere special. First was a nice dinner in a small restaurant, where they played footsy under the table like children. The food was delicious and Tifa let Cloud be in charge of everything, which he was very good at. The candlelight, soft music playing and Cloud's hand in hers made it an evening to remember.

But it wasn't over yet. Cloud took this sudden sense of freedom and second chance of life to bring Tifa to a place he had found when coming back to Midgar. It was a hill that was so high up it overlooked the city, bathing the landscape below in a twinkling sea of lights. Cloud produced a blanket for them to sit on underneath a tree as they watched the sunset, this day coming to a fairy tale end.

"Is this how it's always going to be, Cloud?"

The sky seemed to open in answer to Tifa's question as raindrops started to lightly fall once again. She loved the rain and made no move but to huddle closer to Cloud, getting lost in his arms. The rain played with their eyes with the city lights, giving bands of the rainbow form for their viewing pleasure. Both of his hands encircled her left hand, holding it lovingly while Cloud fished around in his pocket for something. Tifa held her breath, curious as to what it could be until Cloud found it and put the simple ring on her finger. A stone so blue it almost matched his eyes filled her vision, winking at her in the lights cast from the city. There, under that tree in the rain of a wonderful evening, Cloud asked her the ultimate question.

"Always, Tifa…if you'll have me."

All of the love, joy, happiness she had ever felt in her life could not express the bliss of that moment…the feeling of completion that came with her kiss on his lips, sinking into him more and more.

"Yes, Cloud, of course I'll marry you. I love you so much."

His lips found hers once again, and that eternal flame she had always had for this man and this man alone burned brighter than ever, threatening to envelope her body. Yes, she would take Cloud Strife to be her husband, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death would part them. Even in death, they would be together, for that was their fate. She had done it all before, and she would do it again for the man she loved, now here with her to stay. He held her close, and they sat together, watching the rain, reveling in the first day of their new life together.

A/N: Sorry this chapter turned out so long, but I felt this was a good way to end the story. As always, read and review to let me know if it was good, bad, dull, entertaining, if u want more/less of my writing or whatever. I am to please while staying on my own style of writing path. 


End file.
